End of school quickie
by CountessElizabethCathery
Summary: Uryu gets a surprise visit from someone on the last day of school. Yaoi. AdultxTeen. Graphic. PWP. If you don't like don't read. If you do please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any characters, names or themes.

Authors Note: I wrote this a few summers ago. It's PWP. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.

End Of School Quickie

The roof top was empty save for one male student. He was average height, thin with long arms and legs, straight black hair and square prescription glasses resting on his narrow nose, hiding gray eyes. He stood near the mini-storage unit, leaning against the light orange almost peach colored wall, arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

The lunch bell had wrung five minutes earlier, leaving fifty-five minutes for lunch, or hallow hunting, depending on what happened. But, with the lack of hollow sightings Uryu was growing a little irritated with his friends. They always met on the roof for lunch, ALWAYS! IT WAS AN ANNUAL THING DAMN IT! Ichigo would show up with his annoying looser friends, all with school bought lunches. Then Chad would show up, no doubt empty handed because he was poor as dirt. Uryu often wondered how he paid for his apartment, or the school tuition for that matter. Then Orihime and her friend would show up with more than enough food to share with Chad. Uryu scowled. _'What could be keeping them?' _He wondered to himself with a huff, crossing his arms.

While the teen stood brooding a dark shadow was cast over him. Uryu blinked in surprise and tossed his head back gazing above him with wide eyes, lips parted in surprise. Standing atop the storage shed was none other than Kenpachi Zaracki in all his overwhelming glory. "K-Kenpachi!" Uryu stuttered in surprise. The captain's small pupiled eye shifted down towards the teen before a smirk cracked along his face. He jumped off of the roof and landed surprisingly gentle in front of the shocked teenager. He remained silent for a moment, smirk still in place, allowing the teen to register his sudden appearance.

Uryu continued to gape, taking in the captains appearance. Kenpachi was dressed in the usual Captains uniform, his tattered robe fluttering about his ankles, his Zapata resting against his hip and thigh. "Ken," But before Uryu could continue speaking he was pushed up against the sheds wall, a strong hand holding him in place, the other gripping his chin firmly as a pair of slightly chapt lips devoured his. He squeaked into the kiss, then gasped for breath once he was released. Panting, cheeks flushed, Uryu pushed his glasses back up his nose. He cleared his throat. "W-what are you doing here? And why aren't you in a giga?"

Kenpachi smirked.

"I had nothing better to do and wanted to know when you were planning on returning to the spirit world."

"Hmn. That doesn't answer my last question."

"I just didn't think about it."

Uryu cleared his throat again, still feeling a little warm around the collar from the 'hello' kiss.

"I see. Well, today is the last day of school before summer break. I have to deal with my dad and get him off my back, but after that I plan on heading to the spirit world."

Kenpachi wasn't listening, he was to buys running his eye up and down the teens body. He'd never seen him in any thing other than his weird Quincy outfit. The school uniform was a real turn on. Uryu had caught onto the captains lack of attention and put his hands on his hips glaring up at the much taller man. "ARE you listening to ME!" He snapped before letting out a yelp as he was once again pinned against the wall, one strong arm laying flat across his chest holding him in place, a large callused hand forcing itself between his thighs palming his crotch hard. "EAHH!" He grunted knees trembling slightly as his dick began to harden as it was roughly palmed through his school trousers. Kenpachi slouched down to be a little closer to the teen. He could feel the teens dick hardening and bulging in the teens pants while little gasps and groans escaped the Quincy's lips.

"Actually I wasn't. To be perfectly honest you bore the shit outta me when you talk. If you weren't such a bitchy little smartass I doubt we'd have anything but sex in common." The captain stated simply before capturing the teens lips, swallowing up each moan and groan. _'Shit this kid is so faceable.' _

Ten minutes after the lunch bell wrung Ichigo walked out onto the roof, bought lunch in hand. He was pissed, those idiot friends of his had caused him to waste time. He didn't doubt for a second that Uryu would chew his ass for being late. He glanced around. "Huh, guess I'm the only one here so far." He mumbled to himself as he walked towards the shed, where they all usually ate their lunches. As he rounded the corner he froze in his tracks, chocolate eyes widening mouth falling open. _'What the hell is Kenpachi doing here? AND WHY THE FUCK IS HE PALMING URYU! HERE OF ALL FUCKING PLACES!' _Ichigo quickly closed his mouth and turned away as he heard the voices of Chad and Orihime approaching. He walked back around the shed and halted the other two's progress.

"Oh hey Ichigo, is Uryu here yet?" Orihime questioned cheerfully. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, he's here."

Orihime's smile brightened.

"Oh good, than lets go join him!"

A furious blush overwhelmed Ichigo's face as he blocked Orihime's path.

"We can't do that right now." He said, voice strained, beads of sweat forming on the sixteen-year-olds forehead. Orihime halted, blinking in confusion.

"Huh? Why not?"

Ichigo's blush darkened and he scratched the back of his neck as he stammered to answer his friend.

"Is someone here?"

Ichigo blinked and glanced up towards Chad, who remained as calm looking as always.

"Uh yeah, Kenpachi Zaracki."

Orihime blinked, Chad remained expressionless.

"Oh? Is something wrong? Has something happened?" The orange haired girl asked in a panicked voice. Ichigo quickly lifted his hands in defense and shook his head.

"No, no. I uh, don't think he's here on business, more like a pleasure visit."

"Uryu is with him huh?" Chad questioned. Ichigo bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah."

Orihime jumped and giggled.

"How sweet! Captain Zaracki missed Uryu! We'd better eat over here and give the two their privacy!"

Ichigo's head snapped up and he nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea Orihime. We should make sure no one else stumbles upon them, after all, Kenpachi isn't in a giga. So they'd just see Uryu panting and kissing the air."

The other two nodded in agreement.

Uryu panted as the larger mans lips left his own, a string of their mixed saliva connecting them momentarily till it broke and left a moist spot on the teens pink and slightly swollen lower lip. He trembled as Kenpachi removed his hand from between his clothed thighs and stood up straight, towering over the panting teen slumped against the wall. The teen was fully erect, and obviously aroused, if the damp spot on the bulge of his school pants wasn't truth enough. "Kenpachi, we're going to get caught! Damn you." The teen snarled, sweat dampening his brow. Kenpachi smirked. "You showing up and starting this is fucked up!"

The captain's smirk became extremely demented.

"No, coming here, blowing you till you're at the point of orgasm then leaving, making you wait to have my cock up tha tiny ass till you went to the spirit world is fucked up."

Uryu's eyes widened and he gapped before pushing forward plastering himself to the captains body.

"Don't even joke about such things!"

Kenpachi chuckled grabbing the teens chin, tilting his head upward.

"I wouldn't even dream of it." He stated, separating himself from the teen. "After all, you know I can't resist you little Quincy." He said taking the teens zipper between his fingers and pulling it down, then reaching into the folds of fabric, pulling out the teens slightly sticky member, exposing it to the warm summer air. The teens dick had wilted slightly, no doubt due to the thought of Kenpachi doing exactly what he had suggested. Kenpachi chuckled again and took the teens member in his large and calloused hand and started messaging. "Now, there's no need to wilt my little Quincy."

Uryu moaned quietly as his dick was massaged. The teens flesh was quick to respond and was once again fully erect in no time.

After several more breath taking, lip bruising and spine tingling kisses the captain of Squad Eleven yanked the teens pants off of his narrow hips, to pool around his ankles. "You are so faceable." He groaned as he forcefully spun the teen around before lifting him off of the ground with ease, his ass level with the captains face. "Hold onto that." He ordered. Uryu did as he was told and gripped the wall as best he could. Even though he was only being held up by his hips he felt safe, Kenpachi wouldn't drop him. _'By accident at least.' _Uryu thought before loudly gasping as he felt the captains long moist tongue lap at his back side.

"Did you hear that?" Tatski asked, glancing around questionably. Ichigo panicked. He'd hear I o.

"Uh, yeah that was me!" He winced as all eyes turned to him. "I accidentally bit my tongue when I bit into my sandwich, uh it surprised me! Ow, it hurt o!"

Kenpachi, gripping the teens trembling thighs, spread them, revealing his light pink, puckered entrance. A toothy grin cracked his features before he leaned his face forward, burring his face between he Quincy teen's round cheeks. Uryu gasped and bit his lip in order to silence his moans of excitement as he felt his much, MUCH older lover lick and lap at his backside. He could feel slick strands of slimy saliva slowly sliding down along his crack. He successfully remained silent, biting back his moans until he felt Kenpachi's long, wet, powerful tongue push past his entrance and sink inside of him, then he couldn't hold back his moans. Kenpachi smirked, satisfied by the reaction. Uryu silently gasped and moaned, struggling to hold back his cries of pleasure. He couldn't believe how heavy his balls felt dangling between his thighs or how unbelievably hard his cock was. He was so hard, straight and leaking large amounts of pre-cum. His cock was sopping wet and thin rivulets of pre-cum leaked from he tip of his cock.

Kenpachi released a thick heavy sigh as he took a momentary breather, allowing the air to cool the little teens ass, which was dripping with saliva and sweat. He shifted, looping one arm around he teens waist, his other hand moving between pale thighs and gripped the teens sac, a easing smirk over coming his features. "These feel awfully full and heavy!" He stated giving the teens sac a firm squeeze, causing the Quincy to yelp, his hardened dick jumping in excitement, a glob of pre-cum oozing from his stiffy. "Why don't I empty em for ya?" Kenpachi asked in a low, husky voice before plunging his tongue back into the teens hole.

Uryu nearly screamed as his ass was tongue fucked and his balls mercilessly squeezed, bringing him to his first orgasm in months and months. His whole body tightened up and he jerked, gasping and moaning as his dick jumped and twitched as he shot his load against the shed wall.

The teen trembled as Kenpachi lowered him, setting him back on his feet. Uryu turned and prevented the soul reapers advances to fuck him, cheeks flushed, eyes glassy, hair slicked with sweat. "W-w-wait." He paned. "I have a better place." He whispered, taking the spirits hand and leading him around the back o the door to the shed.

The shed was filled with many things, but the most noticeable were the gym mats. Kenpachi laid the largest blue mat out before pushing he nude teen down onto his back. Uryu blushed as he watched the Soul Reaper remove his white captains robe and his black Soul Reaper uniform, leaving himself in nothing but his ripped, scarred aroused glory. Uryu swallowed as the large man crouched and loomed over him, lusty gleam in his now fully exposed eyes. Uryu let out a moan, the image and the spiritual pressure nearly immobilizing him.

Uryu didn't complain when Kenpachi grabbed his thighs and lifted them, or when they were spread eagle, after all, he'd already been well lubricated. He closed his eyes and forced his body to relax, only inhaling when he felt he Soul Reaper's massive, sticky, cock head push up against his tiny pink hole. His eyes snapped open and he let out a strangled cry as the others large dick breached his entrance and pushed all the way into him.

Once Kenpachi successfully sank his huge cock into the Quincy's tight, warm wanting hole he only waited a moment before pulling out and thrusting in hard and fast. It was no secret that Kenpachi was a rough lover, nor that Uryu enjoyed the abuse. Kenpachi continued to slam into the teens ass, causing the teens creamy body to bounce and slide back and forth on he mat, even despite his sweaty, stickiness.

"Uh…Ken…pa…chi! I'm…ngn." Uryu struggled, his body beginning to tighten and tighten till something deep inside him snapped and he came with a cry as his second orgasm hit him hard and fast. He shot his second load all over his belly, just as the first bell rang out. "Oh no, that's the first bell!" He whined out, the after effects of his second orgasm rippling through him. He was thankful that Kenpachi had ceased his thrusting.

"Meaning?" Kenpachi asked in a bored tone, sensing the students outside the shed vanish as they left the roof top.

"Meaning I only have ten minutes to get to my next class!" Uryu quickly explained, but Kenpachi didn't seem to be listening and instead, flipped the teen onto his stomach.

"What are you doing in class?" Apparently Kenpachi had been listening.

"It's the last day of school so we really aren't doing anything."

"Good."

Uryu gasped as the large man plowed back into him.

While Uryu cried and moaned as his sensitive body was jack hammered by the Captain he began o realize that he was actually falling in love with Kenpachi Zaraki, a Soul Reaper, le alone an adult man. He let out a strangled scream as his third and most powerful orgasm crashed over him like a tsunami, his balls tightening and his body spasming.

Kenpachi let out a grunt as he shot his own load into he spasming teen. After both relaxed a little Kenpachi pulled his now limp cock from he teens abused pink hole, his seed dripping out. Uryu, with heavy lids glanced back towards the Soul Reaper. "I love you." His voice was naught but a whisper but it didn't escape an obviously surprised Kenpachi Zaraki. He didn't get a chance o hear a reply, for sleep had already befallen him, but if he had he would have heard the Captain say, "Yeah, same here Kid."

Authors Note: I am a big fan of strange pairings! ^.^


End file.
